REGALO DE NAVIDAD
by Luna Azul
Summary: Una sorpresa, despues de un mal rato...(algo romantico nn¡)


El regalo  
  
-¡¡Próximamente se celebra navidad!!- exclamo alegre Yoh - habrá una gran feria en el centro...Vamos a ir Anna??-  
  
La chica pareció no escuchar, ella solo comía el rico estofado que su prometido había preparado.  
  
-Anna...yo quiero ir...vamos a ir??- insistió el chico con un folleto en la mano que daba la noticia y fecha de la feria.  
  
-No- contesto firmemente  
  
-Pero porque no??-  
  
-Porque no me gustan esas cosas- dijo la chica recogiendo su plato  
  
-Es Navidad y ...-  
  
-¡¡Dije que no!!- exclamo con dureza  
  
Yoh guardo silencio con desanimo y siguió comiendo. Anna noto su desanimo y le dijo -Puedes ir con tus amigos si así lo deseas-  
  
El chico negó con la cabeza  
  
-Como quieras- remedio Anna con ceja respinga. Ella pensaba que no se negaría, pues creía que sería una buena idea.  
  
Después de lavar su traste en un silencio ensordecedor, tenía pensado salir para ir a comprar algunos materiales.  
  
-Yo quería ir con tigo- escucho decir del joven shaman  
  
Anna se detuvo a medio camino -Con migo??- pregunto  
  
-Si...- rió graciosamente- pensé que sería una buena idea-  
  
La chica quedo dudosa -Que te hace pensar que aceptaría??- cruzó los brazos.  
  
-De hecho sabía que no aceptarías- rió de nuevo -pero tenía que intentarlo-  
  
La joven lo miro con suspicacia por un momento, luego se retiro dejando a el chico sin palabra y sin respuesta.  
  
Yoh solo suspiro y pensaba que no sería mala idea salir con sus amigos, pues los planes con Anna habían fallado.  
  
**********************  
  
La chica caminaba muy relajada y tranquila sobre en la sección de costura y confección de un gran supermercado.  
  
Miraba cada uno de los hilos y tela que había de variedad en el mostrador; se detenía y luego proseguía seguir de nuevo su camino, no antes de haber aprobar un color que le gustara.  
  
Luego de un breve momento se dirigió a la sección de juguetería, miraba un pequeño muñeco con accesorios miniatura que enseñaba a diferenciar los colores por medio de ellos, pero un peculiar accesorio llamo su atención, el muñeco contaba con unos audífonos de juguete parecidos a los de Yoh, solo que el color no era el deseado, así que busco y busco por todos los juguete hasta encontrarlos.  
  
Alivianada por lo encontrado, dejó los muñecos regados y en desorden, pero importándole poco pago el muñeco e hilos y salió de la tienda.  
  
Al llegar a la pensión, saco el material y lo guardo en una caja grande que se mantenía bajo su cama cerrándola con llave. Luego la chica salió de su habitación y se encontró a Yoh sentado en su sofá, aun mirando el folleto.  
  
-Ni creas que vas a ir- le dijo  
  
Yoh la miro -Pero dijiste que podía ir con mis amigos-  
  
-Perdiste tu oportunidad- aclaro la chica  
  
-Pero!!....pero!!...-  
  
-Nada de peros!!...a de mas tengo planes para ti ese día-  
  
Yoh no podía creer que en navidad lo pusiera a entrenar y lo malo era que ya se había arreglado con sus amigos para salir, y ahora tenía que cancelarlo.  
  
-Esta bien Annita- le dijo con cara de niño pequeño  
  
-Ya empezaste con el nuevo entrenamiento??- pregunto colocándose frete de él.  
  
-No...-  
  
-Y que esperas??-  
  
-Es mucho correr 3 horas no??- dijo el chico rascándose la nuca y riendo  
  
Anna enchuecó la boca - Hoy te has quejado mucho y si lo sigues haciendo correrás lo doble, entendiste?- -Claro Annita, pero no te enfades- El joven se preparó y salió a correr, no tenía esperanza y sabía que esa semana sería muy pesada.  
  
Esta tortura duro tres días, Yoh ya no aguantaba y estaba muy adolorido, pero sin en cambio siempre le echaba ganas, pues no quería ver a Anna enojada.  
  
Yoh se levanto muy temprano, un frió se percibía en la habitación y fue entonces cuando vio el calendario, era navidad, el día que esperaba y no sabía por que, tal vez pensó que algo inesperado pasaría ,una corazonada, un sentimiento, una emoción.  
  
Se alisto para cumplir con su entrenamiento, se dirigió con su prometida que yacía en la cocina haciendo el desayuno, algo muy raro para él, pero igual no dijo nada.  
  
- Buenos días Anna- dijo y se le acerco un poco -¡¡Feliz Navidad!!-  
  
La chica lo miro sin decir nada, luego sonrió sarcástica -Quiero que pases con Fausto por unas medicinas-  
  
Yoh bajo la mirada, era obvió que no era la respuesta que buscaba -Medicinas??, para que??-  
  
-Para que son las medicinas Yoh??- pregunto cruzando los brazos  
  
-Claro verdad!!- dijo riendo y empezando su desayuno.  
  
-Por cierto...- hablo la chica mirando su reloj - hoy correrás dos horas mas-  
  
El joven casi escupe su comida -Que??-  
  
-Esta sordo??-  
  
-No Annita...pero dos horas mas?? ya son cinco horas y es mucho, a de mas hace frió ayer nevó-  
  
Anna lo miro encogiendo los labios - Puedes aguantarlo y si tienes frió abrígate mejor -  
  
El chico dio un suspiro desalentador sin decir nada.  
  
-Apúrate...ya es tarde- afirmo Anna  
  
El chico se abrigo bien, y mientras se acomodaba sus ropas, introdujo algunas cosas en pequeñas cajas y salió a emprender la caminata.  
  
En el canino solo pensaba en el sentimiento que tenía, tanto era su pensamiento que sin darse cuenta habían pasado 3 horas y decidió ir mas lento, luego tomo una de las pequeñas cajas y pensó en sus amigos.  
  
Al pasar por una calle conocida, se encontró a Manta y a Horo Horo.  
  
-Buenos días Yoh- saludaron lo chicos -¡¡Feliz Navidad!!-  
  
-¡¡Feliz navidad!!- contesto dando pequeños saltos sin detenerse  
  
-Hoy en la noche habrá una cena en casa de Manta, quieres venir??- pregunto Horo Horo  
  
-Me gusta la idea, pero Anna tiene planes-  
  
-Conociendo a Anna, seguro es mas trabajo- dijo el pequeño amigo - pero bueno, entonces te doy esto desde ahora es tu regalo de navidad- saco una pequeña caja alargada color negra.  
  
Al abrirla noto que era una pulsera apache, hecha con una cuerda muy fina y adornos naturales muy bonitos.  
  
-Gracias amigo!!- respondió Yoh y saco dos cajas blancas -Esto es para ustedes, tambien son sus regalos-  
  
Los chicos agradecieron el detalle y los abrieron. Manta tenía una figura pequeña de él mismo tallada en madera y Horo Horo una mini tabla de surff tambien tallada en madera y con su nombre grabado en medio de ella.  
  
-Los hice yo mismo- dijo riendo y tallándose la nuca.  
  
Horo Horo no tenía regalo, así que se acerco a un montoncito de nieve y sostuvo un poco en sus manos, un resplandor azul salió de entre sus manos y al abrirlas de nuevo, una flor de hielo se había formado.  
  
-Es algo sencillo, pero si tu haces algo con madera yo lo hago con hielo, por favor acepta esto-  
  
El joven lo acepto alegré -Gracias Horo Horo!!, por cierto...- saco otras tres cajas mas -estos son para Tamao, Len y Pilica, se los podrán dar de mi parte??-  
  
-Por supuesto- afirmo Manta  
  
-Me tengo que ir, luego nos vemos chicos!!- dijo Yoh y emprendió de nuevo la caminata-  
  
Después de correr otra media hora se detuvo, ya no podía y estaba agotado, así que decidió ir caminando al consultorio de Fauto.  
  
Toco 3 veces, luego abrió la puerta -Se puede??- preguntó  
  
-Claro Yoh, adelante- afirmo el señor que se encontraba con su amada recogiendo unas cosas.  
  
-Buenos días fausto!!...¡¡feliz Navidad tengas tu y Elissa!!-  
  
-Gracias Yoh , igualmente....pasas por las medicinas que Anna encargo?? -  
  
-Si y a dejarte esto- dio otros regalos  
  
-No debiste molestarte-  
  
-No es molestia- dijo Yoh mientras que de una puerta salían Ryu y chocolove.  
  
-Hola Joven Yoh!!- saludo Ryu  
  
-Que tal chicos, que bueno que los encuentro...tomen sus regalos y feliz ¡¡Navidad!!-  
  
-Regalos??...yo quiero un regalo, denme mi regalo- dijo en negrito buscándolo desesperado  
  
Fausto tenía una figura de ángel parecida a Elissa y con su nombre grabado bajo la base, Elissa tenía una gargantilla muy hermosa, hecha con un material especial, Ryu tenía una minimoro de madera con su nombre grabado tambien en la base y chocolove unos lentes pequeños de madera con cristales negros y sus iniciales grabadas.  
  
-Gracias Joven Yoh...- agradeció Ryu viendo su regalo- espero que mi Liserg le halla llegado el regalote que le mande con todo mi corazon-  
  
-Seguro que si...toma mándale el mío, no se me su dirección en Inglaterra-  
  
-Por supuesto joven- acepto el joven motociclista  
  
Después de un breve momento, Yoh sintió una mano tocar su hombro -Yoh, acepta esto- Fausto le ofrecía un regalo muy grande -Lo compramos entre todos, espero que te guste y te sirva-  
  
El chico abrió el regalo y se sorprendió al ver una espada parecida a la que usaba en combate -Es algo muy ...muy-  
  
-Que te pasa chico...que no te gusta??- pregunto chocolove  
  
-Por supuesto que me gusta, solo que es mucho...no puedo aceptarlo-  
  
-Vamos Yoh, por favor no lo desprecies- insistió Fausto mirándolo amablemente  
  
-Esta bien...muchas gracias- dijo un poco ruborizado  
  
-No hay de que agradecer, y toma estas son las medicinas que encargó Anna-  
  
-Anna??...- se preguntó, miro el reloj y ya daban las 2:00 - Anna!!!- exclamó- Es taradísimo, me matara...ya me voy luego nos vemos- y salió corriendo.  
  
-Crees que valla a la cena con el Joven Manta??, después de cancelar la ida al parque, no se que tal se la pase- pregunto Ryu  
  
-No lo creo, al parecer la señorita Anna tiene planes para él esta noche- afirmo Fausto y se adentraron al consultorio de nuevo.  
  
***************************  
  
Al llegar a la pensión, entró sigilosamente para que Anna no lo viera, pero se rindió, pues no tenía oportunidad de pasar desapercibido, así que decidió enfrentarle.  
  
-Ya llegue Anna- dijo temeroso  
  
La chica lo miro sin decir nada - Date una ducha quieres, has sudado mucho-  
  
Yoh dio una suspiro alentador - Menos mal- susurro descansado pero un poco extrañado, luego se dio la ducha.  
  
El atardecer se percibía en el morado cielo y la brisa fría que se sentía.  
  
Anna se arreglo para salir. -Ahora vengo- dijo  
  
-A donde vas??- preguntó Yoh dudoso, el tenía pensado darle su regalo a Anna, después de que Anna hiciera lo que había planeado, cosa que el aun ignoraba.  
  
-Si quieres saber acompáñame- dijo fría  
  
Yoh no dudo ni un instante en hacerle compañía, era un día festivo, por lo cual las calles no eran seguras para una chica de 14 años.  
  
Los dos chicos caminaban en silenció , él joven aun pensaba en lo que según Anna tenía planeado.  
  
En un momento Anna se detuvo, el muchacho a pesar de que percibía mucho ruido no miraba a ninguna dirección.  
  
-Vas a entrar si o no??- pregunto la joven  
  
Yo se dio cuenta entonces que estaba justamente frente al parque, era muy lindo, con muchos arreglos navideños y luces de colores.  
  
-Pero Anna...no me ibas a poner a...-  
  
-A entrenar??...por dios Yoh no soy tan cruel...ahora vas a entra si o no??- dijo con ceja respingada y brazos cruzados.  
  
-Por supuesto- afirmo y camino junto a ella.  
  
Nunca había imaginado que Anna se prestara para esas cosas, después de que le había dicho que no le gustaba, fue algo raro en ese momento.  
  
Pasaron casi todo el resto de la tarde en ese lugar. Yoh estaba muy alegre, no de haber ido al parque sino de ser acompañado por Anna.  
  
-Elige el ultimo juego Yoh que hay que regresar a la pensión- dijo Anna con un algodón de azúcar que Yoh le había comprado.  
  
El chico miro hacia arriba, un gran aparato mecánico en forma de rueda se veía y le llamaba la atención.  
  
-Hay que subir a la rueda de la fortuna- ofreció  
  
-Es para tontos, pero estar bien- dijo mirando la rueda  
  
Al llagar su turno los dos se sentaron y la rueda empezó a girar. El paisaje era hermoso, extrañamente el cielo se había despejado y la luna acompañada por estrellas se veía.  
  
En un momento la rueda se quedo estática, dejando a nuestros amigos en lo mas alto. Anna yacía recargada en el pequeño tubo de seguridad viendo hacia enfrente y el chico admiraba la luna.  
  
-Toma...- escucho Yoh - es para ti- Anna le había ofrecido su regalo sin dejar de mirar al frente.  
  
El joven shaman acepto el regalo con mucho cariño, lo abrió delicadamente y sonrió al ver que era un muñeco parecido a él, un muñeco muy bien realizado y hasta con el mas mínimo detalle, como era los audífonos de juguete que la muchacha había conseguido con esfuerzo y con el uniforme de combate negro.  
  
-Tu lo hiciste??- pregunto  
  
-mhu!!- se quejo  
  
-Gracias Annita...- dijo Yoh ,luego vio las manos de su prometida y se dio cuenta que tenía muchos curitas, de seguro se había picado mucho con las agujas y era el porque de que lo mandaba a entrenar mucho tiempo, para que le dejara tiempo en hacerlo y confeccionarlo perfectamente-pero porque haces todo esto??-  
  
-No te gusta??- pregunto y luego suspiro tomando postura - querías venir no?? a de mas tu lo dijiste...es navidad- Anna lo miro sonriendo -Feliz Navidad Yoh-  
  
El chico saco un regalo -Feliz Navidad Anna- y se lo entrego .  
  
La joven lo abrió, al ver el regalo unas lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero no las dejo caer.  
  
-Pero Yoh...es tuyo- dijo la chica mirando el collar que Yoh traía siembre con las tres garras negras.  
  
-No Annita, ahora es tuyo, después de todo yo soy tuyo y sin en cambio me regalaste, no??- dijo mientras jugueteaba con su muñeco.  
  
-Payaso- contesto con una risita y se puso el regalo.  
  
La rueda giro de nuevo, hasta que era el turno de bajar y juntos regresaron a casa.  
  
****************************************  
  
Un poco tarde verdad?? n_n ¡  
  
Esta historia ya tiene desde que la hice...apenas la publico...bueno, bueno, espero (si quieren o si pueden) sus comentarios...saludos y feliz Año Nuevo.  
  
Gracias...chao 


End file.
